


亲吻合集

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 失眠, 小甜饼, 徒步, 见父母, 阵雨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 1. EC 额头之吻2. EC 鼻尖之吻3. 鲨美 眼皮之吻4. 鲨美 锁骨之吻





	1. EC 额头之吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Collection of Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923370) by [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl). 



在时钟的滴答声中，夜渐深，Charles前额的折痕也变为深深的凹槽。他开始摩擦左眼上方的一点，三只指尖缓缓的打着转，Erik怀疑他甚至都没有意识到自己正在做什么。

Erik将扶手椅向后推，站起身，扶手椅卡在了松软的地毯上。他绕过Charles的巨大的书桌，书籍与纸张散落于桌面四处，有些在书桌的边缘栖息着，他的膝盖撞到了Charles的轮椅的轮子。Charles抬头朝着他眨了眨眼，一半的注意力仍被散落于他眼前的文件所吸引。他好奇地无声询问Erik；他还投射出一圈黑暗的痛苦阴影。Erik伸手把Charles的手从他脸上拉开，将二人的手指缠在一起。他的嘴唇比Charles的指尖更柔软。这时的他可以比Charles对待自己更体贴、更温柔地对待Charles。

包裹在皮肤、血液与骨骼中的力量——Erik习惯于以部分化的思维思考，这是他的天性，当他的嘴唇第一次接触到Charles的前额时，他正在这么做。Charles的皮肤是温暖的，头骨的曲线是坚硬的，但是有问题的是在Charles血管中悸动的血液，压力超过了正常水平。Erik知道，因为他能感受到深处的每一颗铁离子。

Charles向前迎上这个吻，发出一丝细不可闻的叹息。

Erik用嘴唇画着圈，抚摸Charles早先担心的那处。

（如果你放下工作上床睡觉，我会当你帮了我个忙。）

（帮了你个忙？那是否意味着我可以得到一个回报呢？）

这次轮到Erik叹气。

（当然可以，Charles。）

 “别停下来。”Charles轻声道，他的音量几乎与时钟的滴答无异。

Erik无需以言语回复，无论是说出口的还是未说出口的；这时，他明白了。他让思绪沉浸在他的嘴唇所经过的路上，如同一个在迷宫中穿行的人，不停地旋转，如同一条没有开端与结尾的电路。


	2. EC 鼻尖之吻

Charles身上的多数地方是干的，虽然Erik认为这是他与这突如其来的春日阵雨交战的胜利，但他仍觉得若能完胜便更好了。他们下榻的酒店与圣安东尼奥会议中心之间的步行街上遍布价格虚高的商店、酒吧和餐馆，任何一家都能成为等待风暴过去的好地方，但是Charles拒绝了。他们会迟到的，他说，他们不能迟到。

Erik觉得，发表主题演讲意味着他们能想迟到多久就迟到多久——毕竟没有他们就没有演讲——但这不过又是一次他与Charles意见相左的情形而已。

会议中心最近的一扇门上有一个遮阳篷，那扇小小的门是一个偏僻的紧急出口。现在他们安全地待在遮阳篷下，Erik放下了他做出来的临时伞。这把“伞”的前生是某个价格虚高的餐馆露台上的拉丝不锈钢桌面，在Charles不明智地决定不等天空放晴再出发时Erik便擅自挪用了它，无视Charles的抗议。

这把“伞”还挺有用，比普通的伞提供了更多的覆盖面，更方便悬浮在Charles的轮椅上方，而且不会因为风太大而向外翻。理论层面来说，它更有可能引来雷击，但是对Erik的能力而言，电流比暴雨要好控制得多；非理论层面来说，它让Charles很恼火。Charles的恼怒写在他的脸上，投射在Erik的脑海里，但那没关系，因为Erik也很恼火。

雨点打落在他们所在的小角落外面的石板上，偶尔也会因为狂风而向内抽打。Charles的头发是湿的，那身挺括的蓝色礼服衬衫上随意散落着深色的水滴，但是最糟糕的还是他的手——淋湿的双手被轮子上的泥浆与沙砾划伤。

“别这样。”Erik说道。他认出了Charles肩膀的微微抽动——那是耸肩，以及嘴唇的惆怅扭曲——那是无奈。他一只手抓住Charles的手腕，另一只手将自己的衬衣下摆扯出来：“别毁了你的裤子，用这个。没人能看到。”

Charles叹了口气：“我才不要因为我没想到戴手套而毁掉你的衣服。你已经湿了半边了。”

“这能让我提起精神。这个城市太热了，四月份的空气不应该是蒸汽。”

“毕竟我们在德克萨斯，”Charles说，微笑在他的嘴角弯起弧度，“好吧。但是你还是再过来一点吧……”

他挣脱Erik的手，攥住Erik的衬衫下摆，Erik任由他将自己拉近。Charles擦干手后，忽然猛地往下拉，Erik的膝盖碰到了Charles的轮椅脚蹬上。Erik向前倾，腹部靠着Charles的膝盖。一撮淋湿的卷发不听话地落在Charles的前额，Erik伸出拇指将它抚平。

“好吧，如果你担心的是头发……”Charles低声说道，视线上移。

“我的头发没事。不管是湿还是干，它都不会失控。”

“是，当然是，”Charles说，他的愉悦轻轻地在Erik的脑海里旋转，“不过如果你允许的话，我还有一件事……”

Charles伸手扣住Erik的后颈，让他低头，再将双唇按上Erik的鼻尖。Erik的眼睛在触碰那刻自动合上，顷刻间，周遭一切似乎不复存在：瓢泼的大雨、这座城市、里面数百付了钱等着他们演讲的人、甚至少数几个会把他们的言论付诸行动的人都不存在。只剩下他，只剩下Charles。

“有水滴在你鼻子上，”Charles轻声说，缓缓抽回身，“谢谢你让我解决它。”

“这句话也送给你。”Erik想到了被破坏的桌面和他弄脏的衬衫，那是众多他愿意为Charles毁坏的事物之二；在他的脑海里，Charles的笑容与叹息同样深情。

“我们去对着很多人的舞台上大声争辩吧，好吗？”

“带路。”Erik说。他摆了摆手，打开紧急出口的门锁。


	3. 鲨美 眼皮之吻

漆黑的厨房里飘过一个影子，如鬼魅般悄无声息。尽管Michael知道那是James，他依然本能地短暂地战栗了一下。月亮躲藏在云层之后，他所见的James不过是一个不安的影子，无法把握。

“James，”夜要求宁静，Michael的声音还如他们一起躺在床上一般轻柔、充满关怀，“我想你了。”

James转向他，但是在一片漆黑中，他没有任何形貌。他说话时，Michael无法看到他的嘴唇移动，无法读到他的眼睛。“抱歉，”他的声音如覆盖月亮的云层一样参差，每一个音节都临近破碎，“我很抱歉，但是你不应该醒着的。这才是我下来的原因，你应该在睡觉，我们中的一个人应该在睡觉——”

“嘘……”Michael迅速迈出一步，双臂绕住James，轻轻抱着他，“别担心我，回床上去？”

是拥抱太轻，抑或是言语太笨拙，James轻而易举地溜走了，再次走动起来。Michael尾随着他穿过厨房，经过灶台、冰箱与餐桌，一路随着James漫无目的地晃到起居室的门口。

这一次，他很小心。Michael没有再次尝试触碰James，直到后者终于在落地窗前停下，瞭望沉睡的街道。没有一扇窗亮着灯，没有一辆车经过。会发生这些事的时刻已经过去，现在只剩他们，直至天明。

Michael将胸口贴上James的后背，等待着，当James终于靠在他身上时舒了一口气，James被枕头弄乱的头发胡乱地扫过Michael的颈部。尽管如此，Michael依然保持谨慎，没有搂住James的腰将他拉近。如果没有陷阱，那么James就无需挣脱。

“去沙发怎样？”在沉默片刻后，Michael轻声问道，“我们可以坐下休息，在黑暗中。我们不用试着睡觉，”他感到James微微挪动身子准备反对，赶紧补充道，“你已经试过了。我知道，我知道。我已经睡够了，我向你保证。我们只要坐下休息就好，看看我们能否看到美丽的日出。”

一个漫长的停顿，除了风在窗玻璃上嘎嘎作响外没有任何声音。James飞快地点了点头，这是迅速、无声的让步。Michael终于敢握住他的手。

皮沙发的旁边有一篮子颜色不搭的阿富汗毛毯，Michael在走向沙发的路上拿起了最柔软的那条，雪尼尔面料，那是他妈妈在七十年代做的。它丑得让人眼睛发疼，却如罪恶般舒服。这正是James今晚需要的，没有扎人的羊毛刺痛他的手臂让他清醒，因为Michael当然别有用心——当然他想让James睡觉。

“怎么样？”在他们安顿下来后，Michael问道，James的脸颊贴在他的胸口，毯子裹住他们身子，“感觉好吗？”

James叹气，蜷缩得更近了些，将两人的腿纠缠在一起。他头向后抬，仰望Michael。月光很贴心，高亮了他修长苍白的颈部，让他的鼻尖闪闪发光。终于，Michael可以看清他了；终于，他完全是 **James** 了，阴影被放逐到它们所属的角落里。

“很完美，”James长舒一口气，“你很完美。”

Michael抚摸着James的背部，跟随自己呼吸的节奏缓慢地抚摸。他希望James能陷入同样的节奏，能被他的动作以及他胸口的起伏所安抚。终于，James的眼睑合上，睫毛在皮肤上留下阴影。Michael这才叹了口气。轻轻地、小心翼翼地，他将自己的嘴唇轮流擦过两片眼睑，仿佛这个吻有魔法一般。


	4. 鲨美 锁骨之吻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：本来是锁骨之吻，但是最后写出来的并不是这么一回事啦！  
> 灵感来自爱尔兰的Downpatrick Head

James做的第一件事是缓了口气。他的呼吸没有被攀登打乱，却被眼前的景象窃走：陡峭的悬崖直入海面，崎岖的崖面被大西洋吹打、侵蚀却骄傲地站得笔直。崖下的深色海水泛着白色的浪花，宝石般的蓝天有如明镜，上面点缀着缕缕浮云。

它美得令人眩目，好在Michael稳稳地站在他的身后，让他不怕跌倒。

“真是壮观的景色，是吧？”James相信即使他不转头Michael也能听见。他只是无法把视线挪开：一个巨大的海蚀柱自近海升起，层层叠叠的岩石与他们所在的悬崖同样高，仿佛被神之手切割开，遥望着整个世界。

“当然是，”一双大手滑过James的臀部，支撑住他，“我向你保证过它很壮观，遵守诺言是我的习惯。”

“我喜欢你这点。”James倚在Michael胸口，让宽阔的肩膀为他挡住风。悬崖上风势强劲却令人心旷神怡，风俯冲向岬角，匆匆吹向海面。

Michael保证过，这次与他父母的见面会很顺利，到目前为止的确如此。James之前见过Fassbender一家人几次，在他们来伦敦看望Michael时，但是这次是他第一次作为客人来到他们家，坐在他们的餐桌前，睡在他们儿子儿时的床上。这也是他第一次有如此多的机会来让他们喜欢他或是讨厌他。

不过他并没有必要老去想这些，一切都进行得非常顺利。Michael的爸爸塞给他各种美食美酒，妈妈给他织了他现在身上这件非常暖和的毛衣，他们每时每刻都和Michael一样亲切体贴。然而，在这里，他的呼吸更为顺畅，只有他和Michael，在世界的尽头。清新的海水气息、作响的狂风，以及一条他们自己开辟出来的小径。

James将视线从眼前的风景挪开，侧过头，在Michael下颌下方被领子遮住的温热的肌肤上落下一吻。作为回应，Michael捏了一把他的腰，轻声说：“它们在这里。”

“什么？”

“James McAvoy的嘴唇。我还以为它们受到某种禁令限制，只能在英国使用，不能在爱尔兰……”

“我让你看看禁令的样子。”James嘟囔道，转身抱住Michael，给了他一个实在的吻。Michael的话太夸张了——他们有晚安吻、早安吻，大半夜睡不着觉吻——但是也许没有几个吻发生在卧室之外。

他打算从Michael的下唇开始，因为他知道那既能展示他的兴趣，也能激发对方的兴致。但是狂风击中他的背，让他打了一个趔趄。他忽然意识到，身后是空荡荡的悬崖，高耸在海面中。

他抓住Michael的肩，接着抓住他的小臂，随后转过身再次面对景色。要是说他刚才还不算心神不宁的话，他从Michael脸上瞥见的神色则让他如坠谷底：困惑、担忧，而且迟疑不决。它们不该属于这张脸。James在本该温存的时刻挣脱了，Michael该怎么想？

“不是，该死的，不，我不是那个意思——”James朝着悬崖挥了挥手，“抱歉，它刚刚突然跑进我脑袋里。”

“我们这就下去，”Michael立即说道，但是James摇头，“那我们到上面的长石那儿去？”

那块巨石在山上不远处，它要比一个成年男性更高更宽。James同意了，为了抹平Michael前额的担忧，而不是因为他相信这块石头能比Michael本人更可靠。即使它如传说中说一般是活的，可以走动、低头汲取海水，它永远也不如Michael，因为它不会在意。

Michael握着他的手向上爬了最后的几英尺，力度大得几乎会留下瘀伤，当他们停在巨石底部的草丛中时，他说出口的第一句话便是：“好些了吗？”

“我没事。”James向前倾，让亲吻代替余下的话语。可是Michael止住了他，手掌用力按在James的脸颊上，叫他等等。

“我总是带你去你不想去的地方。抱歉。”

“什么？没这回事，”James猛地摇了摇头，甩掉了Michael的手掌，“你在说什么？这里棒极了。”

巨石长长的影子落在Michael的大腿上，但是没有触碰到他的脸。他的眼睛总让James想到大海，一样的颜色，一样的变幻无常，现在它们与下面的海浪一般深邃汹涌。

“你在这儿不舒服，你在我父母家也不舒服。”

那句“我没事”再次浮上James的嘴唇，但是Michael的神情让它被吞了回去。他伸手揉了揉眼睛，寻找一句新的话。“这里不是家，”他最后说道，“但这并不表示我不想来这儿或是你父母家。我只是可能……”（需要你握紧我，）他的手替他说，与Michael的手指紧紧相扣。

“当然，我一直都会，”Michael用力捏了捏他的手，“这是我许下的又一个承诺。”

这是无价的承诺。如果James在Michael的父母面前犯了错，当他在Michael的父母面前犯了错时，Michael会在他身边把一切处理好。只需伸出手，他就能握住Michael的手，而他永远也不需担心Michael会放手。

这一次，当James靠近，当他低下Michael的头，他的双唇终于贴上了Michael的嘴唇，喜悦如同遇见大海的风：旅行者的旅程无可救药地变成了目的地，他回家了。


End file.
